


A Game of Thrones: Burning

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brutality, Graphic Description, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Multi, Sexual Content, Snow and fire, War, alternate non-canon universe, and bloody conquest, cold relationship, dragons!, icy doom, it failed on both parts, mentions of Kingslaying, mentions of kinslaying, plotting & planning against enemies, trying confort, very little fluff, very strong language/cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a warning, it ended up turning out differently and Eddard is far different than some would like. Banished from the North left in the sweltering heat of the South left to his own exile he plots. *paused*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rage of The Dire Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I been thinking about this idea for a while its going to get crazy I swear to you it will.  
> A Game of thrones and its characters belong to George R. R. Martin; the awesome genius behind the book series.  
> this is for amusement so if you don't want to hear about a semi-major character death and major one don't read on.

Eddard was always the one who got off harshly to other people whom he didn't know well, Brandon married Catelyn Tully and before his death saw a new girl into this world who proved to be feeble willed. So Brandon passed over his only daughter to Catelyn Stark to his brother Eddard his father and he would be burned alive the night before Lyanna's wedding the people to be at the wedding present were forced to hear them scream as the Mad King had them executed by burning at the stake. In the final moments screams of agony started to fade the Mad King took Lyanna and rode to King Landing on his fastest horse. Despite the Mad King's reputation for locking himself into his castle he was very strong as Lyanna struggled he made sure she didn't escape. He banished his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to Dragonstone until she gave birth who survived _barely_ a hard birth on her part as the storms raged on outside bashing the Targaryan fleet to bits. After Daenerys was born they were dragged back to Kings landing after five moon cycles the birth after all had come to an inch within her life. In the Kings Landing throne room Lyanna was forced to kneel crying beside the throne head down her wrists bound, he disowned every single Targaryen alive stripping them of any and all titiles they _could of or did have presently minus Maester Aemon who was in the Night's Watch_ Declaring that they were all to banished to the North afterwards. telling all of them to wait in the nursery until Rhaegar and he had one _'last father to son talk'_ and ordering his former Queen to give Rhaenys the babe Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen before they left the two in the room with him and Lyanna Stark. As soon as they were down their a raven came up to the window of the throne room and started to tap on the glass a signal to the Mad King that they would not hear them.  
Before Rhaegar could speak he was surprised at his fathers personal guard of his loyalists restrained him neither was Jaime no these men were unknown to him taking him by both of his arms he struggled against them as another came from the shadows and ran his mother through stabbing her sixty times in the abdomen blood spilled before the throne. The Mad king laughter crackled a mad laugh it drove Rhaegar though a strange sense of realization this man was worse than any Targaryan before him. It filled him with a righteous rage that nearly blinding him at least until he realized he was crying no sobs ,silent tears and sniffling. He heard Lyanna scream when they started to stab her,her cheek had some of the queens blood spatter. **"no! You Bastard king that every one will hate you history will recall your name King Aerys the Second of his name Targaryen as a man covered in hate deception and blood of his own people!" "That is amusing since you have been disowned my new _pet_ will be the one who inherits my throne. You will not remain here and I banish you to the North as your titles be stripped from you." "You have no idea how much I hate you you will forever regret this! You burned people alive and then raped your sister wife ,my mother violently. She barely liked you she would rather have married someone other than you. Your tradition dictated otherwise and she hated you _even more_ afterwards, this moment onwards you are the man history will never forget THE MAD KING a bastard of a father kinslayer a King remembered in infamy!" I roared pulling out a dagger coming an inch from his throat the knight Jaime stopped me disarming me his eyes they looked sad, remorseful, and something else too I couldn't tell what else. They dragged me back from the throne the last thing I said to them was something that shocked them all. "You are a dead king I WILL end you a king and the last of the Targaryen Dynasty and a infamous king THE MAD KING you will never get away with this you fuckin' bastard!" I snarled they were temporarily stunned no one has ever used Bastard as an expletive especially to a legitimate borne king. Lyana looked up her eyes begging for me to return. I nodded towards her if it is war that it will come to war we shall get I may actually have the city sacked in retribution for Lyana. I would return this time with an army as I was dragged from the throne room. I would never forget my promise either as a rebellion was brewing**. "Eddard?" It was Tywin their was a curious shyness yet the voice was warm due to what I had been through. The House Bolton,House Frey, my son King of the North, Winterfell burning after being Sacked, I could only see the Kinslaying Flaying bastard Ramsey Snow's face I wanted him to pay.  
"Yes, Lord Tywin?" I was edged in tone their was a coldness their hadn't been their before. Catelyn had jumped to her death when our last child together when Rickon was only four on the anniversary of her first husband's death my brother Brandon Stark. The Marriage was colder than every especially when I brought Jon Snow home he has since become part of the Night's Watch.  
"You are feeling well?"  
"Do not bother me Maester."  
"Plotting to kill Ramsey Snow again?"  
"What else can I do? The Bastard is a kinslayer he flayed several of my former household _alive_."  
"Something you cannot forget and you have brought it up many times its like listening to the Ravens."The Maester said stroking his beard.  
"Perhaps, who wishes to see me?" I eased up a bit. _what was it with me and the Ravens? Why am I always seeing a three-eyed crow?_ I stood from my chambers table and chair.  
"King Robert Baratheon wishes to speak to you Lord Stark." the maester said as i passed him walking briskly past those at my door hiding my anger and sorrow in a lighter mood since it was always the raven's that somehow cheered me up.I knew these halls well now these wall were the walls my sister died in at twenty seven nameday's she saw go by the fever took her she bared twins to Robert by then he was King and she was the Kingdom's beloved Queen by Lord and Smallfolk alike. He would later marry Cersei out of a treaty agreement made from her family to ensure the Throne was rich with wealth, her three Bastard children father unknown to him he liked all of them except the way Cersei ignored all of them. I entered the Throne Room the first time in what seemed a long while in reality it just been three weeks but I really didn't care _Winter is coming_ that made me feel a little better except at least I could remember the good some what nowadays.  
"About time you dragged yourself out of that hell hole." The king looked slimmer than he did before he still felt bad I saw the pity that glimmered in his eyes. I had never stopped pushing myself to extremes I probably shouldn't have taken, I took a liking to climbing myself I guess that where Bran got it from before he ... I pushed away the thought.  
"Your Grace." I didn't want to forget myself like I did last time, I didn't want a repeat of that.  
"Your own sanity is being called into question here."  
"I know , Your Grace."  
"What? ...How could you ... _know_ at all?"  
"I thought it would come up sooner or later, Their is no need for me anymore." I said no emotion though my eyes were sad.  
"Ned,"His tone was softer almost pleading.  
"Ned? Ned what? I am nothing I have no home. My wife hated me more than anyone else she never did forgive me for bringing Jon home she loved my brother Brandon more than me. She often told me about it. She was cold to me and warm to everyone else." I said a dry sense of humor came into play as i spoke. I stopped and I looked away closing my eyes for a second I opened them looking back at the king and his people present before the Iron Throne. They couldn't speak the only looked on in shock even Cersei was shocked beyond belief her brother was present too right next to the left hand side of the kings Iron Throne. " _Including_ Jon she did this to spite me the months after Rickon Stark saw his third nameday were the hardest days of my life, she sired that bastard Thyron Snow by that time."  
"She told me that was _your_ Bastard son."Littlefinger shouted ou5 accusing my head snapped in his direction my gaze was a cold as a wolfs glare and very unforgiving it silenced him.  
"I have only one Bastard and he is on the Wall." I snapped harshly cutting him down from his high horse he flinched backwards at my words.  
"Enough, threatening stares Stark." King Robert said his voice boomed.  
"Yes, your Grace."  
"If what you say is true where is the Bastard?"  
"I don't know and I don't care." I said it chilled the air.  
"This isn't like you Ned."  
"I know," I hung my head low he heard that for a mere moment i felt like i did before all this happened before Winterfell was sacked and burned.  
" _'You know'_ Ned?" King Robert was surprised at this scoffing halfheartedly I saw through it he was terrified of what i would do.  
"Their are no Stark's of Winterfell anymore so I'm no Stark. The name died when Winterfell burned, not even you could prevent the Sacking of Winterfell or its burning. No one could because it was already too late try living with the fact that all Bran the Builder's work was destroyed by a bastard who could have also slain King Robb."  
"He wasn't a legitimate King, Ned." King Robert reminded him but he was worried now he was seeing his former friends facade crumble he was beginning to spill his guts so to speak.  
"He was still my eldest son!" I cried my voice cracked I showed that I was visably upset.  
"Even with this acusation his house is the new Warden of the North."  
"You put a psychopath in control of the North?"I scoffed fullheartedly enjoying this. I turned to face Tywin who had just entered the Throne Room I showed nothing now as he came to speak to me directly as I expected as well.  
"House bolton will be your undoing, House Lannister I will enjoy ever second of it." I sneered sadistically, _what the hell am I doing sneering at Tywin Lannister am I mad? I must be stupid he is the most powerful man in Westeros and richest! Why am I doing this? Think clearly Eddard! Think before speaking! I thought shouting my own mental scoldings._  
"What?"  
"I have no idea where that came from." I was stunned as he was by that.  
"Seize him!" King Robert ordered he was fully aware that I was beyond help from an old friend talking over food and wine wouldn't help me. I ran as fast as I could somehow finding Ice my Longsword and a chest gifted to me with something special inside it. I ran faster climbing my way out of tight spot eventually out of the city of Kings Landing, I wouldn't forget that the Bastard Ramsey Snow slaughtered my household and the towns people outside my walls. i may be a northerner but I wasn't stupid.  
Just as I came to the Ruby Forge I stopped winded and clearly incapable of running faster than I just did though I admit by this time it was dark and I had to set up camp in a nearby forest to be mostly protected and not out in the open. That's when I found the small black Direwolf pup a runt but with odd crimson eyes a female dire wolf like that she was a rare beauty.  
"I think I'll call you Flame." Ned Stark said to the approval of the pup who yipped a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to events i dare not describe (my own fault actually) i made two of the same fan fiction to differentiate from the new one and the original I have changed the originals title, mainly this one. my greatest apologies for any sort of confusion (mostly my own because i couldn't tell the two apart) which could be either weird or just plain funny to some. un-betaed


	2. A deep Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert has to send a letter to the Starks still safely held by the Wall, the news shocks them all. Tyrion is shocked by the extent of Eddard Stark's madness _or is it ruthless ambition?_  
>  Jon is beyond understanding that madness in his own father's head, and the Stark Children end up being terrified of what is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers to later books  
> (see end notes)  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as i do writing this as you do reading it.comments are always welcome of any sort or kind with this said (see end)Eddard's descent to ambition takes full blown war ;)

King Robert watching in horror as Ned absentmindedly threatened Tywin Lannister, Ned seemed to be out of his wits these days a full grown man with half of common sense and wits about him. It pained King Robert to see his best friend is such a state but when this happened he _knew_ that Ned Stark was too far gone to be helped at all, with a heavy heart he ordered his Kingsguard to seize Eddard Stark. Eddard was quicker than King Robert remembered him being before when he first came to Kingslanding after the War of Five Kings ended with the Sacking of Winterfell the betrayers of his own Bannermen, House Frey and others...he dare not think of if he allowed Ned to escape it was for everyone's good the Ned was at Kings Landing. AT least until the fighting started his Kingsguard were no match for Ned Stark at least the Green ones weren't they were easily dispatch by standards I didn't even think Ned was capable of such feats of strength. lifting a man a foot taller than he was with such ease it was like that whitecloak was nothing more than a living ragdoll smashing him into the wall when he threw the man the wound was internal he would not live to see mourning. Taking one Whitecloaks sword from his sheath before any could react he skewered two of the knights who foolishly forgot their armor the sword was too deeply embedded to dare be recover stepping back enough to allow the two dead bodies to the ground no buckling knees as so many people imagined a assassination, murder, trial-by-combat,or war, duels to the death for this reason so many were shocked they just saw a type of rare ruthless precision but those eyes were not Ned Stark's anymore, a man of honor.  
The few remained who gathered their wits attack him from behind he didn't even turn he simply held his head low but turning it he was using his sense of hearing to tell where and when they were coming towards him. Another Whitecloak easily the same size as Ned came first he didn't expect Ned to flip him over his shoulder, he was ten feet away before he regained his footing stumbling forward a few paces before he did.Another came Ned snapped his neck the others behind him faltered asking themselves were they really going to challenge him? The one he tossed just a few moments before shocked expression upon that mans face turned to rage as he charged towards Ned. He intended this to be a fist fight because Ned was disarmed of a sword, to the stunning shock stopping him in his tracks. He took the Whitecloaks head in his hand you could hear the skull starting to crack in Eddard's hands.  
The last man would feel would be pain and hear his own skull cracking he would see Eddard's face now full of hate, rage and Bloodthirstiness. He was terrified of the man he howled in pain almost forming words begging for mercy words that wouldn't form as he howled, Eddard was a stark contrast to him before Winterfell's Sacking and Burning he was focused on making a point their was no hope for anyone who dared challenge him _or was it something else?_ Family loyalty as his wife a Tully took took to heart up until her suicide _Family, Duty, Honor_ but today he only wished one thing to ensure his escape. Blood spattered over Ned's face ,shirt and neck some of it trickling downwards he dropped the man who crumpled into a heap he was already beyond help who had since greeted death and all its final judgement to The Seven. Much to the horror of the people present taken aback by this simple action which proved to be disturbing and bloody. Ned took the man's sword and in an action no one ever saw before done by any master swordsman, **to the outsider it would have been foreign to the reader it may have resembled a javelin toss only with a sword and being used as a weapon to kill rather than a simple sport** Eddard in one move used that sword to pin another Whitecloak in armor the Blade of the dead man was a Valyrian steel blade meaning the armor was nothing as he was pinned by the blade to a pillar in the room the sword swayed back and forth he was as good as dead as the wound was fatal.  
"GET EDDARD STARK!" King Robert roared his fury was unmatched by any in the room. Eddard ran the rest of the way to his chambers grabbing some of his most prized possessions before running again this time he was outside the Red Keep with the City Watch on horseback he started to climb up and over the walls chest in hand though admittedly it was a small chest but big enough for him to carry under one arm eventually he came to the stables as he was planning to all along. He just simply doesn't remember that part it went without thought that he did this in the thick of things thought failed and _action_ is all that mattered surviving Winterfell was another thing he thought he would never live to see yet he did.  
Stealing a black stallion with a red mane from the stables taking the horse from a easy pace to a hard one slowing only at the turns to avoid the horse breaking a leg or sliding badly killing himself or them both a scenario more likely with someone who was completely incompetent in riding a horse or anything similar to a horse. Ned has ridden horses all his life he was no novice he knew that the Goldcloaks probably knew how to ride as well though Goldcloaks were not well trained as soldiers are or even knights are.  
I rode out of the city and far away enough to take to running when the Stallion was too exhausted to continue I ran to the Trident by the time I reached it was already starting to turn to night. Striding exhausted into the forests less exposed to whatever the Kings road had in store for anyone, I made camp in the forest finding a small pup nearby it would be morning the next day before I realized why the Dire wolf wasn't with her pack.  
"Gods." I swore under my breath her pack was father and mother both who had their throats torn out very little remained of her siblings.  
When I found so little prey to hunt apparently the Winter was upon us soon it would be full force and without the spring water that heated Winterfell it was going to be especially harsh but we Stark's have always persevered through the most harsh of times. I shaved my beard trimmed once before now gone as clean shaven as it had been in years, I figured that I would drop the Stark name to avoid suspicion and go under an alias. _Would telling others of my being as Rickard Stark's bastard son be a stretch? Or would it prove to be my undoing? I could say I am the bastard of a bastard, two generations one of Stark Bastard the other of Karstark Bastard. They might find that more believable if albeit unusual but it could always happen, theirs a little irony in that too if I say it._ a bit of humor in their too.  
"Nedarrk Snow." I whispered to myself _and that's all they needed to know I cut my hair with the Valyarian steel dagger the catspaw tried to use to kill Bran until he found out what's it like to be mauled by a Dire Wolf it would be the end of him too.the back of my head mainly the hair by my neck was cut shorter not bald no in the winter you need a full head of hair to keep your skull warm and keep it from getting frostbitten. Ice my familial sword might be an oddity so best keep it either hidden in a safe place out of sight or sheathed I opened the small chest revealing a stone eggshell of something big as smooth as ice and it gleamed like a mother of pearl yet hard as stone. A ice dragon eggshell impossible to destroy, I heard Thoran roaring in the distance a reply to my need for help._  
"It's just an old friend of mine no need to fear."I conforted the Dire wolf pup.  
At Kingslanding word reachs King Robert that another army from land beyond understanding from beyond their power lies an army of 500,000 Men and Women all under the Banner Stark and an unknown Banner a red Dire wolf on a white field. Even worse the reports are coming in that freefolk are among their newly well trained recruits and Smallfolk as well each one newly trained and well trained at that. the words he had heard the woman with the Stark looks and Violet eyes of the Targaryan's echoed through King Roberts mind as he paled for the first time he was truly afraid but unlike Aerys the Mad King he held firm, in mind he didn't have the forces to defend his city.  
 _"If Winterfell burns I will raise my army and steal forth all your able bodied men and women and turn my sights to the those responsible for treachery. The outcome for the opposition is highly unlikely to be making a defeat on our part more likely the receiving end of our blunt fury." The woman warned the same woman who warned Rhaegar not to Participate in the Tourney 'the out come is far less favorable give the blue rose to Lyanna Stark she will be of indescribable beauty tell her that if anything he has his loyalty to her House Stark.'._  
"Gods."  
"Your Grace?"  
"They are headed North on...on...dragons!" King Robert was horrified.  
"The woman she kept her bloody promise!" He roared stressed out Cersei noted this as she came over just as scared as he was.  
"What promise?"  
"She's going to bring all her un-tempered fury down on house Bolton and the Betrayers to Robb Stark's house Stark as well. Like Ned often babbled nonsense about after he lost his home as Winterfell burned."  
"Your Grace, Eddard has been spotted on a six limbed flying dragon that breaths ice, it scales are as while as ice itself eyes colored like blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah as surprising as this may be its turning out good isn't it? , I will admit things just got really weird I'll mention more of Eddard Stark's full decent to this level in a later chapter.  
> The Game of Thrones book series belongs to George R.R. Martin ^_^ the Author of the grand fantasy series.  
> This is all for fun it turns out great I'm already loving this I hope you guys do love this though several book spoilers will follow much later.


End file.
